Like A Tattoo
by suburbansurf
Summary: Galinda is roomed with a peculiar, green skinned, tattooed woman. At first apprehensive, the two ultimately form a bond that is nothing short of unlimited. Rated M for later chapters. Slight BDSM/controlling personalities/domination.
1. Chapter 1

Galinda sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest as she shivered from the cold. While all the other students were getting to know their new roommate, Galinda was a little more than apprehensive about hers. So far the only knowledge she had of her mysterious roommate was her name: Elphaba.

Earlier that day Galinda had unwittingly volunteered to share a room with her. Her excitement for sorcery clouded her judgment as she raised her hand just as Madame Morrible asked who would like to room with the less than enthralled Elphaba.

"Would you stop staring at me?" an irritated voice just a few feet away said, making Galinda jump. "Oh…I…sorry…I just…" Galinda fumbled over her words due to both embarrassment and fear.

Galinda hadn't realized she'd been staring: but it was hard not to. Her new roommate's skin was an emerald shade of green. On top of that, she was covered in tattoos. The tattoos covered both of her arms, legs and even her neck. Galinda had never seen anyone with so many tattoos.

"What? Are you scared of me?" said Elphaba sounding slightly angry.

"Ha! Well…it's…you know…" Galinda was shaking still. She stood up to flatten out her dress and then go to the washroom.

"Why are you so afraid? I haven't done anything!" the girl was getting angrier and it was really starting to scare Galinda.

As she made a move to continue to the washroom a strong hand clamped around her arm and spun her around.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Galinda said as she tried to pull away. The green woman's dark brown eyes bore angrily into her soft blue ones.

"Just stop and look at me! Look at me!" She was yelling now at the tiny blonde girl cowering in her grip.

Galinda began to cry.

It seemed that Galinda's tears and shaking finally awoke something inside the other woman. She released her grip and then tried to offer comfort. The little blonde recoiled from her and the tattooed woman winced at the fear she saw.

"I'm…sorry. I just wanted someone to," was all Galinda heard as she ran into the washroom and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba slammed her fist down on her desk, sending everything on it crashing to the floor. She silently cursed herself for losing her temper. 'Why couldn't you have just stayed clam for once? Now she'll never want to even look at you! You promised things would be different here!' A million thoughts rushed through her head until she heard the soft sound of crying coming from the washroom. Elphaba's rage was quickly replaced with regret as she soon realized how selfish she was being.

Galinda sat on the floor trying to stop the onslaught of tears. She rubbed her arm where Elphaba had roughly grabbed her and winced at the bruise that was forming. 'No wonder everyone is so apprehensive when it comes to her…She has a horrible temper and grip like a vise.' Just then she heard a loud crash come from their bedroom and momentarily feared that Elphaba was going to break down the door. That fear quickly passed once she heard nothing more than silence.

Eventually she heard Elphaba's heavy footsteps move across the room. Shortly after, Galinda heard the creak of the bed as Elphaba laid down. She waited another moment or so before tiptoeing softly to her own bed and resting her head on her overly fluffy pillow. Sleep would not come easy tonight for either of the two women.

Galinda sat on the grass underneath a large tree eating her lunch. She hadn't seen her strange roommate all day. Even when she awoke that morning, Elphaba had already left. No sooner had this thought run through her head than she heard a commotion behind her.

"What are you all staring at?" yelled Elphaba. Her hands were clamped into large fists and the muscles in her arms flexed with each move she made. Those who were near her were now running in the opposite direction. "That's right! Just run away!" she snarled as she watched the other students run from her.

Galinda quickly turned around and pressed her back into the tree, hoping that Elphaba hadn't spotted her in her rage. She took a chance a few seconds later and peeked around the side of the tree. Elphaba was still seething as she made her way down the sidewalk in the direction of their dorm. Galinda swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about what might happen when their paths would have to cross later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door to her room open. She quietly made her way across the room to her bed and set her things down. She made a point not to look at the other bed as she entered, but she could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull. The air in the room was so heavy Galinda thought she was going to faint. When Elphaba spoke up Galinda's heart rate increased ten fold.

"I did that, didn't I?" Elphaba quietly asked her blonde roommate. Galinda instantly knew what she meant and she looked down at the angry bruise on her arm.

"It's fine…" she responded timidly without turning around. She heard the bed creak as Elphaba's weight lifted off of it and did her best not to cringe. Heavy footsteps behind her were drawing nearer and a large shadow fell over Galinda and her bed.

"Look at me," Elphaba commanded rather than requested. Galinda knew better than to deny her this time, and the bruise on her arm would be a constant reminder for quite a while. Slowly she turned around to face the much larger figure behind her.

Galinda took a deep breath and looked up at the ominous figure looming in front of her. She hadn't noticed how tall Elphaba was: Galinda's eyes were level with her green skinned roommate's breasts. She was trying her best not to shake and show her roommate just how afraid she was.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be scared of me, you should. I don't need you to tell me how bad of a temper I have, I know. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you. I forget how strong I am sometimes and I let my anger get the best of me. I'll leave you alone now." With that, Elphaba turned around and sat on her bed, opened a book and left Galinda standing next to her bed.

Galinda's mouth opened and closed as she pondered what to say next, or if to say anything at all. After deliberating momentarily she grabbed a night shift and went to the shared washroom to change.

'So help me Unnamed God if I hear her crying in there…' Elphaba thought to herself. For some reason she couldn't stand to hear the little blonde cry again, especially because of her.

Eventually Galinda returned to their bedroom and sat on her bed. She wrinkled her brows in thought and didn't notice as Elphaba kept stealing glances at her. Galinda kept running Elphaba's words through her mind and trying to find the source of all of Elphaba's rage.

"Do you have something to say?" Elphaba said soundly slightly annoyed. There was a long pause before Galinda quietly answered. "Why should I be afraid of you?" She stole a glance at Elphaba and noticed that she was smirking at her.

"Oh Galinda, so innocent. If you're trying to get to know me, don't." Elphaba spoke so nonchalantly that it took Galinda by surprise. "I'm just a big, green, tattooed bitch that no one wants anything to do with anyways."

Elphaba's words shocked Galinda for some reason unknown to her.

"That's not fair," Galinda cried, "maybe if you could control your temper then people would want something to do with you! Stop sulking around and then scaring anyone who looks at you away! No wonder everyone is so afraid! You're a mons…" Galinda's rant was cut short as Elphaba was up and out of bed in an instant. She was standing next to Galinda's bed with her right arm crossed over her chest. Galinda closed her eyes and waited, but the blow never came.

Slowly, the now greatly frightened blonde opened her eyes. Elphaba was back on her bed with her back to Galinda.

The smaller girl bit her lip and crawled under the covers of her bed. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep she heard Elphaba's voice say to her "Maybe your're right…"


	4. Chapter 4

Galinda stared off into space as Dr. Dillamond lectured the class on the history of Oz and events of historical importance. All the blonde could think about was her confrontation with Elphaba the previous night. While she wanted to be mad at her roommate for almost losing her temper once again, she also felt slightly guilty. Elphaba truly had no one and was trying to reach out in the only way she knew how. The way Galinda had snapped on her was slightly uncalled for and she bit her lip and twiddled her pencil as she continued to stare aimlessly and think on the previous night's events.

By the end of class Galinda had come up with an ingenious plan to reach out to her reserved and anti-social roommate. While Galinda had her doubts and was slightly worried about Elphaba's response, she decided to take a chance.

The confident blonde marched down the hallway to her room and prepared to inform Elphaba of her plan. As she reached her door she tossed her hair and checked to see if she looked as presentable as she thought she was.

Once her appearance was in check she opened the door and headed straight for the large green figure hunched over a book at her desk.

"Elphaba I'd like to ask you something," Galinda spoke in her sweetest most innocent voice. The woman set her book down and turned around to face the smiling young woman before her. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and Galinda took that as her cue to continue.

"Well…Master Avaric is throwing a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?" Galinda kept her brightest smile as she awaited an answer.

"You're kidding, right?" was all Elphaba said after a moment of deliberation.

"Oh I assure you I'm very serious! And since I'm almost completely sure you have no plans, this is more of a requirement than an invitation." Galinda giggled and bounced on her toes excitedly.

Elphaba stared at Galinda for an uncomfortable amount of time before she opened her mouth, closed it and then sighed deeply. "I'm not the festive type, so don't expect much."

Galinda's eyes widened and she instinctively threw her arms around the sitting woman in front of her. "Oh Elphie that mean's you'll do it! Oh I'm so excited!"

Elphaba froze as the little blonde threw her arms around her and then bounced around the room with excitement.

"Elphie?" she said with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Isn't it precious? Don't you like it?" Galinda giggled as she continued to skip around the room with joy.

"It's a little perky…" said Elphaba with a smirk before turning back around to face her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Elphie what about this? No…this!" Galinda ran around the room frantically searching for something to wear to Avaric's party. Elphaba sat on her bed with a slightly amused expression as she watched the perky little blonde run back and forth. Elphaba was wearing her combat boots with jeans tucked in them and a white cut-off shirt. Galinda liked how Elphaba's outfit showed off the majority of her tattoos, however, it was a little masculine for her taste. But she wasn't about to make a fuss over her choice of clothing: she was just happy that Elphaba had agreed to accompany her.

Eventually Galinda settled on an outfit and squealed with excitement as her and her roommate started toward Avaric's house. Galinda was bouncing around and chatting about nonsense and her excitement as Elphaba shook her head and pretended to listen.

"Elphie! Are you listening to me?" Galinda said pouting. "Not really," Elphaba replied with a smirk. Galinda huffed and continued on down the sidewalk in silence.

After walking a few more blocks Avaric's house came into view. Galinda knocked on the door and was greeted by Avaric himself.

"Miss Galinda! How nice of you to come! And bring your…uh…" Avaric seemed slightly uncomfortable at the tall figure behind Galinda.

"This is Miss Elphaba, and I invited her to accompany me tonight," Galinda said with a smile. Avaric gave a small smile in return and stepped out of the doorway to let the two women in.

There were already a large number of people at the party, most already with drinks in hand. Galinda didn't want to lose Elphaba so she reached behind her and wrapped her hand around the green woman's first finger. Elphaba turned a darker shade of green as she blushed. Galinda led her through the crowd and she smiled to herself as she looked at her roommate's tiny hand wrapped around her finger. As they made their way into the living room Galinda spotted her friend Shenshen and looked up at Elphaba.

"Can I…" she was about to ask before Elphaba cut her short. "Go ahead, I'll be in the kitchen."

Galinda smiled and skipped over to Shenshen and the rest of her group. Elphaba sighed as she watched Galinda get lost in the crowd. These feelings she was having, the blushing and stomach flutters, were not natural to her at all. She brushed the thought of them off and pushed her way into the kitchen. The moment she walked through the door she could feel eyes on her. The nervous whispers of the other people around her and strange looks she received were nothing new, but they never failed to make her angry. She could feel the rage bubbling inside of her, but an image of Galinda's tiny hand wrapped around her finger and a smile on her face reminded her just how important it was to keep her temper in check.

Just then a very drunken Fiyero rammed right into Elphaba, spilling beer all over her.

"Watch out, freak!" he yelled. Elphaba balled her hands into fists and was about to lose control, but she miraculously managed to gain her composure as she watched Fiyero stumble away down a hallway. She cursed under her breath at the alcohol covering her shirt and the smell that was radiating from it. A small group of students chuckled under their breath and Elphaba shot them an angry look that immediately silenced them. She groaned as she began to push through the crowd in search of Galinda.

Galinda was coming down the less crowded back hallway when she ran into Fiyero.

"Well…hi there Galinda," he smiled drunkenly. Normally Galinda would have been falling all over a boy like Fiyero, but the smell of alcohol on his breath and the glazed look in his eyes made her feel sick.

"Hello, Master Fiyero. Enjoying the party I see." She managed a small smile that faltered as Fiyero got closer to her.

"Well I can help you loosen up a little. You seem tense." He grabbed Galinda roughly and pressed his mouth on hers as she pushed him away.

"Stop that!" she said harshly. He looked slightly angry and again grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She shoved him harder.

"Get off of me!" Galinda yelled as she was becoming extremely frightened.

"Come on Galinda! You know you want to!" Fiyero began running his hands over Galinda and grabbed her breasts.

Galinda screamed and tried to run but Fiyero pulled her back to himself and Galinda saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Please don't do this…" Galinda began to cry and Fiyero grinned wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks as she swore she heard Galinda cry out. At first she thought it was a mistake doubled with the noise from the other partygoers, but there was no mistaking Galinda's crying. Elphaba turned right around knocking people over as she rushed back through the kitchen and down the hall where she heard the commotion coming from.

Sure enough, as she rounded the corner, there was Galinda backed against a wall with the still extremely drunk Fiyero coming on to her. It was there in that moment, Galinda in tears once again and totally helpless, that Elphaba lost control.

She didn't even bother to announce her presence and instead went right for Fiyero. She grabbed him by the throat and shook him violently.

"How dare you touch her!" she roared. "You do not put your hands on her! If you harmed even a hair on her head so help me I will rip your damn throat out." Elphaba was seething and thought of nothing but destroying the arrogant boy that was in her grip. She squeezed harder and Fiyero began to struggle in her grip. Elphaba laughed wickedly and let the hate flow through her.

"Elphie…put him down…" Galinda spoke softly and timidly touched Elphaba's arm. "Please Elphie I don't want you to hurt anybody…" Galinda tried to calm her roommate down. She reached her hand up to touch Elphaba's cheek and smiled weakly. "I'm okay, I swear."

With Galinda's words it seemed as though Elphaba's rage lifted and she set Fiyero down. He instantly scrambled away without looking behind him. Galinda took Elphaba's finger in her hand like she had before and smiled up at her. "Come on Elphie, I think we should go."

The two made their way out of the house and continued back to their dorm in silence. Once inside their room Elphaba watched as Galinda grabbed some clothing items very unlike her usual attire. Galinda went into the bathroom to change and Elphaba looked for a different shirt to change into. When Galinda exited the bathroom Elphaba was sitting on her bed in a new shirt looking around the room at nothing in particular.

Galinda was dressed in pink boy shorts and a white t-shirt due to the fact that her attire was the last thing on her mind at that time. She walked across the room and climbed into Elphaba's bed. She sat down next to her in silence for a few moments before she spoke up softly.

"Thank you…for what you did…" Elphaba looked over at the obviously uncomfortable blonde. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "it was nothing." Galinda looked up surprised and scooted close to her green skinned roommate. "No…it means more than you think."

Elphaba just sighed, lay down on her side, and closed her eyes. Galinda sat still for a few moments and deliberated.

"Elphie…will you hold me?" she winced as if waiting to be berated.

After a moment Elphaba lifted her arm up and Galinda quietly slipped underneath it. She snuggled closer to Elphaba's bigger body and breathed in the scent of her skin. Galinda sighed contently as Elphaba held her in her arms. For the first time Galinda was just fine with laying in silence, nothing more than being in Elphaba's embrace mattered to her in that moment. Sleep was coming onto her fast and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Elphaba hummed softly as she held the small girl in her arms.

"Hush, my sweet, go to sleep." Within the next few minutes the two women were both fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh you won't get away that easily, little girl." Elphaba chuckled as she attempted to grab Galinda as she ran past her. Galinda giggled as she ran to the other side of the room, clutching one of Elphaba's books. "Elphie I'm not giving you your book back until you agree to go with me tonight." Elphaba hung her head in defeat. "Alright. You win. I'll go to dinner with you tonight." Galinda squealed with excitement and Elphaba chuckled under her breath.

She approached Galinda and held her hand out. The smaller girl put the book behind her back and shook her head. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and emphasized her outstretched hand. "Galinda…give me the book." Galinda giggled as she noticed how hard Elphaba was trying not to smile. Galinda bit her lip in an attempt to conceal her smile.

The little blonde tried to run underneath her roommate's outstretched arm, but this time Elphaba was prepared. She grabbed Galinda and threw her over her right shoulder, laughing as the girl over her shoulder screeched. Holding Galinda was nothing to Elphaba as she lazily held her right arm underneath the struggling girls bottom to keep her from falling.

"Elphie! Put me down you brute!" Galinda was trying not to laugh as she struggled to get out of her friend's grip.

"I don't think I'm ready to yet." The green woman smirked as she bent down to pick up her book and then walked over to her desk. Galinda broke and was laughing while she squirmed on her friend's shoulder.

Ever since that night a few weeks ago when Elphaba rescued her from Fiyero, things had been different between the two of them. Elphaba laughed a lot more and seemed happier all around. They play fought like this quite often and Galinda would still hold Elphaba's finger when they walked together. At night Galinda would slip under the covers and huddle close to Elphaba. The larger woman would wrap her arms around Galinda and hum softly to her as she drifted asleep. Elphaba would smile down at the girl in her arms, content with listening to the sound of her breathing and the occasional whimper.

Elphaba gently laid Galinda down on her bed and laughed as Galinda pouted up at her.

"No fair! You always have the upper hand!" Galinda said to her friend who was smirking at her. "It's not my fault you're less than half my size," Elphaba said with a shrug. "Ha-ha you are too funny," retorted Galinda sarcastically, "Now I need to get ready for our 'date' tonight! I can't go out looking like this!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the word date. 'Is that what this is? A date?' Elphaba played the word over and over in her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she noticed an irritated Galinda glaring up at her: she must have been lost in thought much longer than she assumed. "You're cute when you're upset," Elphaba smirked as she spoke. Galinda just shook her head and grabbed Elphaba's finger, pulling her out of their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Galinda squeezed Elphaba's finger as the café came in to view. The taller woman looked down at her friend and for the first time really stopped to admire her beauty. Elphaba knew that Galinda was beautiful, but she had never really stopped to appreciate it. The smaller woman was wearing a pink cocktail dress that tastefully accentuated her 'assets' and had her hair and make-up done to perfection.

Once inside and seated, the two women looked through the menus in silence. Elphaba kept stealing glances at Galinda and noticed the far away look in her eyes. After they had ordered Elphaba spoke up.

"Galinda…is something wrong?" The tattooed woman's concern was apparent. "I don't know Elphie…it's just…" Galinda trailed off and bit her lip. Elphaba brought her hand over the table and attempted to hold Galinda's hand, but she only succeeded in engulfing it in her own. Upon seeing this she slipped her index finger into her friend's palm and breathed a sigh of relief once Galinda wrapped her hand around her finger.

"It's this Elphie," she gestured to her hand "it makes me feel…funny." Elphaba thought she was going to pass out. "Am I scaring you? I can stop! I…" Galinda shook her head stopping Elphaba's panicked flow of words.

"No…it's not a bad funny, it's just…different. It's like every time I hold your finger or you hold me when we go to sleep I get this weird feeling. It's like a rush of something and I get butterflies." Elphaba's heart was pounding in her ears and she thought she was going to go deaf. "Galinda…I don't understand…"

"Don't you feel it Elphie? It's this feeling in the pit of your stomach and when you're together it's like nothing else in the world matters." Galinda squeezed the finger in her hand.

Elphaba knew she was sweating. It seemed as if the temperature had increased ten fold since her and Galinda began talking. She stood up pulling her finger out of Galinda's hand.

"I don't feel well. I need to go back to the dorms." Elphaba gathered herself and started to make her way towards the door when the same small hand that held her finger moments ago grabbed her forearm. Elphaba turned around to see tears brimming in Galinda's eyes, and in that moment she felt more guilt than she had ever before.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, pushing the door open and leaving Galinda standing in the doorway.


End file.
